


Better Place

by JotunPrincess



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Daydreaming, Domestic Fluff, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff, Kinky sex, M/M, Multi, Nesting, Nightmares, OT3, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt like this OT3 needed more sex and fluff so I'm doing a story with a bit of everything. Lots of fluff and plenty of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cooking

Sam learned to cook from his mother and grandmother. When he moved out they gave him copies of his favorite recipes. After he met Steve and they'd found Bucky and brought him to stay with them for a while, he started cooking the meals for them. But the home cooking helped ease Bucky back into domestic life and it helped Sam win the man's heart. 

Steve could cook some things but nothing fantastic like what Sam fixed for them. No, Steve was best at making Spaghetti and meat balls and since it was easy to become sick of so quickly Sam always doubled the recipes for left overs. Steve did however make really good cakes, which while Sam had to run an extra half hour to keep it all off he didn't mind it to much at all.

Bucky couldn't cook to save his life. Never had been able to. After his parents died he'd always been with Steve and at the time the smaller man handled the cooking. He was slowly learning how to cook thanks to the food network and made great coffee in the morning.

"You gonna keep staring into space or you gonna come eat dinner?" Sam asked, from the door way.

"What's for dinner tonight? Please tell me it's not anymore spaghetti." Bucky asked.

"My mom's tuna casserole." 

"Thank you." the former soldier cheered.

"You weren't complaining when you had three platefuls of it." Steve frowned.

"I still have to eat."


	2. Sex and the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://jack-o-lantern12.deviantart.com/art/The-Winter-Soldier-455152829

The first time Steve and Bucky had sex it was back in the forties. They were twenty-four and Steve didn't want to trust anyone else with something so serious. So when he proposed the idea with Bucky, he half expected his best friend to hate him. Bucky did it up right for them, cooked a small meal and laid out all the blankets for them lit a candle or two. When Steve tells Bucky about it after they've found him and he's regained some of his memory back the soldier said he couldn't believe he'd been so sappy about it. But he had been. Only Steve was small and sicker back then, in all the excitement ended up having a near asthma attack so they stopped. They never tried again after that first time and never talked about it because Steve was embarrassed about how it had gone.

The firs time Steve and Sam did it however wasn't so bad. It was the best sex Steve had had since waking up. It felt amazing to give over the control to someone else. Sam knew little tricks and bits that made Steve come before the dark skinned man was even inside of him. It was hat night Steve realized how vocal he was and that night Sam realized how much he liked hearing what the man sounded like.

The first time Sam and Bucky finally went at it it was after an argument. As Bucky's memories started to come back he found that he still loved Steve and that finding him in the arms of another drove him mad. But he couldn't deny it. The black man was attractive and funny, while he was broken, ugly and nothing like what he'd once had been. Steve had been away at a meeting and what were punches turned into open mouthed kisses, and the tearing of clothing. Bucky broke the head board that night, forgetting the stretch of his metal arm.

Steve came home and found the two wrapped around each other and realized he loved both men. After much talking and a great deal of explaining they settled on it and a bigger bed for them to fit in. The first time they made love after that it was with Steve being supported by the both of them and having their cocks buried deep inside his ass. The way they moved, the intensity almost made it sound like he had asthma once more and caused Bucky to nearly stop thinking he'd hurt his best friend.

Getting up the following morning all three started to climb out of the bed. Sitting at the foot of the bed Bucky was a complete mess. 

"A deadly and precise killing machine. Infused with a Hydra super soldier serum, he lurks in the shadows. Death follows at his heels and destruction is left in his wake." Sam stated.

"He's got drool hanging out of his mouth and a combination of bedhead and sex hair." Steve replied.

"I'll out the eggs on." Sam stated.


	3. Sharing A Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are some pictures by my friend Moo from deviantart. She is also my co author for 'One Day Down Eternity To Go' and 'The Tale Before The Story'
> 
> http://jack-o-lantern12.deviantart.com/art/Sharing-A-Bed-457086974
> 
> http://jack-o-lantern12.deviantart.com/art/Morning-Cuddles-455170358
> 
> http://jack-o-lantern12.deviantart.com/art/CaptainWinterFalcon-457008044

The point in buying the king size bed was so the three of them would have a bit of room to stretch out if need be. Only they all seemed to start off in their own spots and more than once woke up in tangled positions. 

Sam hates the middle. More than once he’s been caught between them needing to pee but completely trapped. While he love hem dearly he couldn’t stand how they babied him by trapping him in the middle.

Bucky likes too stretch out. It doesn’t give Sam the chance to cuddle him or Steve so he ends up wrapping the blankets around his body instead. Steve ends up on the edge of the bed knowing how much they all needed to sleep instead of the argument. 

Steve likes to try and get in the middle and have Sam and Bucky use his chest as a pillow. Bucky hates it because it makes him feel like he’s par of some weird harem.


	4. Trying new things

Sex in the twenty first century was a new thing for both Steve and Bucky. Sam on the other hand thought it was amusing to find that his two boyfriends looked at the vibrator he got for them to be something with teeth and three heads. 

"It's not going to bite you." Sam told them. 

"Sure about that?" Bucky asked half jokingly.

Steve was the one that volunteered to go first. He sat between Bucky's legs with the brunette carting his fingers through his hair will Sam worked him up to a full hard on. 

"Ready for me Baby?" Sam asked him, kissing the side of his shaft. Biting his lip Steve gave him a quick nod. Sam placed the tip of the vibrator on the spot between his entrance and balls. Steve cried out and bucked his hips.

"Sam!" 

Bucky shushed him with his a bruising kiss. The all american tangled his fingers into Bucky's hair giving it a good tug before he came across his chest and stomach swearing like a sailor. 

Once Steve had come down from his orgasm Sam kissed him. "Good?" he asked. Steve nodded.

Looking up Sam smiled at Bucky. "Your turn."

They got much the same reaction from Bucky as well. 

Toys became something used just to keep things interesting for them. Bucky purchased lingerie for himself and waited for Steve and Sam to get back from a run to the store in the bedroom. The corset was tight on him but not overly so. With the garters in place he settled onto the bed and waited for them. 

By the end of the night they'd each come a number of times. Turning over Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky and kissed the back on his neck, while Sam hugged him from the front. 

"You should try a red white and blue one next time." Sam joked.

"And you should put on one that's for an angel." Bucky replied.

"What about Captain small ass back there?" 

"Hey I don't put on corsets."


	5. Chapter 5

as a child Steve had always liked to make nests out of blankets to keep himself warm. When Bucky started to join him it felt even better to have the added warmth. Since waking up in the 21st century he found himself hating the cold and lacking a friend to share a nest with. When he finally found Bucky and had Sam by his side they made themselves fit into the bed together. That alone was crapped enough even if it was a king size.

"Hey Stevie do you still make nests?" Bucky asked.

"I haven't made one since we were boys." he said.

"What are you two talking about?" Sam asked coming back into the room from having a shower.

"Nothing."

"We were reminiscing." Bucky answered. "When we were children, since Steve was so cold and sick mos of the time he would make pillow and blanket nests. They use to be the best things ever after playing in the snow. I miss them."

"Sounds cozy." Sam replied.

"It was." Bucky smile as Sam leaned in to kiss him first.

"It was a long time ago and it's not happening anymore." Steve stated.

"Why not it sounds like it'll be comfortable." Sam smiled.

"Please Steve. It would help me get some childhoods memories back." Bucky said.

Looking at his wide eyed lovers Steve relented. Extra pillows and blankets were purchased. The couch was moved out of the way and every was set up against the wall so they could watch movies for the day. Steve settled in the middle with both his lovers on either side.

"Man I can't believe you tried to keep this fro me." Sam chuckled.

"Wait until you taste his mother's brownie recipe."


	6. nightmares

One soldier suffering from bouts of PTSD was bad enough. But three well that was a different story. some times it lead to getting up even earlier in the morning and going for a good long run. When Bucky had nightmares Sam ans Steve would adjust themselves so he was in the middle and they could comfortable him. Steve Would get up and watch Bucky and Sam sleep and from time to time would draw them. Sam loved being held tightly. Steve could do it but he always loosened up after a while for fear of hurting the man. Bucky however would use his metal arm to hold Sam so the weight alone helped.

Using his middle finger Steve smudge the pencil to make the shading on his latest draw better. 

"Having fun over there Captain Small Ass?" Sam asked. 

Looking up Steve smiled at the brown and blue eyes looking back at him.

Bucky was smiling at him as well. "If only I knew how to draw." He grumbled. 

"Well you don't." Steve chuckled. 

Setting his book down Steve climbed back into the bed with them.


	7. Scars

Sam had a scar from his childhood along his jaw from where a bully punched him i the face during a fight. He also has a set of almost identical scars from where his wings would dig into his back. He'd had to wear them for so long that they started to cut in the skin and due to having a mission came through it was only made worse. 

Steve didnt have any scars. None that would last or were in the works of being healed thanks to the serum.

Bucky had scars all over. The most noticeable one being from his metal arm. 

"Hold still." Sam ordered him.

"What's the point in this stuff again?" Bucky asked. 

"To soften the scar up so its not so hard."


	8. Thats not funny.

When they brought Bucky into their lives and started making the transition into the 21st century and getting each other settled into what became their new relationship Sam thought it was a good idea to show Bucky Disney movies when Steve wasn't home. 

Sam will admit he regrets showing Bucky, Toy Story. 

"Hey Bucky can you come lend me a hand?" Steve calls from the kitchen. He's trying to put together a new utility self to make things a little easier so they can store more food in their apartment with the coming winter. Steve and Bucky both hated the idea of the coming cold so they were going to take advantage of staying in.

"Sure." Bucky takes off his metal arm and puts it on the counter before calmly walking away as if t were the not normal thing ever. 

"Sam!" Steve calls out. 

Sam had been taking a much needed nap after a round of nightmares on his part the night before and having to do some running around for the VA that he couldn't put off. 

Coming into the kitchen looking wrinkled and ruffled Sam stood in the door way. "What's wrong?"

"I asked Bucky for a hand and he gave me his arm." Steve said pointing to it.

Sam started laughing already understanding the reference.

"That's not funny." Steve frowned.

"Yes it is." 

In the living room Bucky was laughing as well and the sound made Steve happy so he began laughing as well. 

"It's not funny you two." Steve said again as he watched Bucky out his arm back on. 

"If it's not funny then why are you laughing?" Bucky asked.


	9. Dancing

"Come on Captain Small Ass." Sam teased as he tried to get one of his boyfriends to dance with him.

"Look here Falcon Big Butt we didnt dance like that in our day." Steve protested.

"Then how did you dance?" he asked.

Bucky smiled at him and went o get the laptop to find a song from their day. He plugged the small speakers into it so the sound filled the room. Walking over to steve Bucky bowed before taking Steve's hand and dancing a slow one with him.

"You two are a pair of old romantics." sam chuckled.

"Yeah well if we showed you how to swing you might get jealous." Bucky smiled.

"Now that you have to show me." Sam stated. He wanted to see just how jiggy these two could get. 

Putting on some swing music Bucky didnt have a chance before Steve grabbed him and pulled him back in. The steps were wider and the hips more exaggerated as they moved.

"I'm starting to see where this generations got some of their moves from." Sam commented.

"Exactly. Now come on. Move this way. Let the music move you instead of you trying to figure out where you should move to the music." Bucky explained.


	10. Birthdays

Remember your first birthday after the war started?" Bucky asked Steve. "Your mom made that cake without eggs or milk? We ate every bit of that cake that year." Bucky chuckled.

"But we had fun." Steve smiled. 

"We did. What do yo want to do for your birthday this year?" Bucky asked. 

"I'm happy spending my birthday with you and Sam." Steve replied. Getting up off the couch Steve headed into the kitchen for a drink when he found that their boyfriend had forgotten his lunch.

"Guess who forgot their lunch again?" Steve asked.

"Here I'll take it over to him today. I've been stuck inside the last two days." Bucky said. He grabbed his hoodie and pulled on his boots. Taking the bag he gave Steve a kiss before leaving.

_________________

In his office at the VA Sam was kicking himself in the head at having forgot his lunch and he was starving by this point in the day. 

"Knock, knock special delivery." Bucky smiled as he held up the man's lunch bag.

Sam's face lit up and he went to greet Bucky with a kiss. "Thank you."

"Hey Can we talk for a minute?" Bucky asked coming in to sit down.

"Yeah, babe, what's wrong?" Sam asked. 

"Its not so much that something is wrong but it's been a long time since Steve has really celebrated his birthday. The first birthday he had after his parents were gone he refused to leave his apartment. I want to do something special for him this year. He deserves it." Bucky said. 

Sam nodded. Together the two started plotting out the best birthday ever. 

Bucky got Steve out of the house for an evening run since it had rained that morning and Sam lied that he was working late at the VA. In truth as soon as they left Sam got in the door and started cooking up a dinner for them. Bucky kept Steve out a long as he could while Sam cooked for them.

"Come on lets at least get a cake for you. I haven't had a cake in so long. I want a cake." Bucky chuckled.

Steve relented and they walked to the bakery to get a cake that Steve liked and headed home.

Getting back to the apartment Sam had dinner set up for them and on the coffee table were a large number of presents for the super soldier.

"What is this?" Steve questioned.

"You're birthday dinner. Those are the gifts that came from a few members of Shield and the other Avengers."

"You guys this is to much." Steve said.

"Not for you. You deserve it." Bucky kissed one side of his cheek ad Sam the other.

*.oOo.oOo.oOo.*

For Sam's birthday they surprised him. They had the other Avengers come down, his mother, sister and niece, and a few people he worked with from the VA. Steve got him out the door for the day and Bucky helped set everything up with Nat's help. By the time they came back everyone found a place to hide before coming out of their hiding places. 

The party lasted well into the night and they danced, ate, laughed, and joked all night. Sam's side's hurt they laughed so much.

'Come on little brother lets show the how to dance." He sister smiled turning on one of their favorite songs.

"They don't know nothing abut this." Sam chuckled as he and his sister did the kid 'n play together.

"I think my age is showing." Stark said.

"When is it not showing?" Clint jabbed playfully.

"Yeah if that's what you call dancing." Bucky said grabbing Steve as they started to swing in front of their friends. 

"I remember when I use to move like that." Sam's mother smiled. 

As the party started to die down and everyone started to go home Sam, Bucky and Steve all collapsed into their shared bed for the night. 

"Thank you both." Sam smiled, sleepily. 

"Anything for you baby." Steve said kissing his cheek.

"We're glad you had fun." Bucky added.

*.oOo.oOo.oOo.*

Bucky's nose twitched as he felt something tickle it. Opening his eye s he found Sam standing over him with a finger in hand. 

"Happy Birthday Baby." 

Bucky frowned as he looked at him. 

"Hey don't do that. You still have a birthday and the three of us are going to celebrate it." Sam replied. 

"Nothing big?" 

"Nothing big. We promise." Sam said. "Come on, Captain Small Ass made your favorite. And we got you a gift." He said.

Bucky nodded as he started to get up. Getting dressed he went down stairs and found Steve with a tall stack of chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon and glasses of milk. "You love me." Bucky smiled to himself.

They smiled at him. 

After a filling breakfast and cleaning up Sam sat Bucky down while Steve went to get his gift.

A few moments later Bucky felt something warm and squirming in his lap. Looking down he was greeted by a pair of beautiful chocolate eyes staring back at him. 

"It's a corgy puppy and she's all yours." steve smiled. 

Bucky's big blue eyes were bright as he looked at the little girl in his lap. "Does she have a name?" he asked.

"Nope thats for you to decide." 

Loki at the dog he smiled as he bopped her tiny nose. It almost looked like she was smiling at him. Looking at her fur he found the perfect name. "Marshmallow." he said. "She looks like a toasted Marshmallow." 

"Then Marshmallow she shall be." Sam replied.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from the early days of Steve, Sam and Bucky living together. Nothing falls into a proper order I just write it as I see fit. It is also based on this lovely picture that my friend Moo drew up. I blame her for my Bucky/Sam/Steve OT3 love.
> 
> http://jack-o-lantern12.deviantart.com/art/Living-With-Bucky-451792523

Waking up from a bad dream Bucky wandered out of his room to find sam sitting at the computer.

"Hey Bucky. Have a nice nap?" Sam asked.

Sam knew that the former assassin was having issues sleeping for more than and hour or two without nightmares.

Bucky shook his head. 

Sam sighed. It didnt seem to be getting any easier. But as his mother always said. Things have to get worse before they can get better.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked.

"Of course." Sam replied. "Make yourself comfortable."

Bucky did just that. He tucked himself into Sam's lap. His legs went over Sam's thighs, as he tucked his arms between them with his chin on Sam's shoulder. Sam doesn't stop him or question it as he uses an arm to support him and go back to work on the computer with one hand.

Bucky was fast asleep in half an hour, snoring lightly and peacefully.


	12. Just the two of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve is away for the weekend so what do Sam and Bucky do?
> 
> http://jack-o-lantern12.deviantart.com/art/Get-Off-I-m-Trying-To-Read-454803839
> 
> http://jack-o-lantern12.deviantart.com/art/Bath-Time-451811468
> 
> http://jack-o-lantern12.deviantart.com/art/Cold-Cuddles-463680720

Steve was away for the weekend on a mission. Sam couldn't go an Bucky wasn't ready to be in the field again yet. So for the weekend it was just the two of them and Bucky's Marshmallow. 

"Good morning." Bucky smiled as he nuzzled Sam.

"Morning to you too." The dark skinned man grinned. 

Wrapping his arms around the other Buck kissed his cheek.

"Get off me you're cold." Sam let out, not fully awake. 

"You secretly love it."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Bucky was bored out of his mind as the rain fell down outside. Steve was still gone and he had nothing to really do. Getting up he went to find Sam who was oddly quiet for it being the middle of the day. 

Smiling he found the man on the bed reading a book. Inviting himself over he blanketed the man with his person.

"Get off, I'm trying to read." Sam said with a playful smile.

"And I'm trying to kiss you."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

What had started out as an easy day of moving things around a grabbing a few things from the attic was now a shared bath. 

"You lost to a bunch of spiders, man." Sam chuckled and he washed Bucky's hair for him.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." he said to him.


	13. The clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Sam loves leaving messages everywhere.
> 
> http://jack-o-lantern12.deviantart.com/art/Bucky-s-Undies-455152646
> 
> http://jack-o-lantern12.deviantart.com/art/New-Shirt-454811954
> 
> http://jack-o-lantern12.deviantart.com/art/Booty-Trinity-467316008
> 
> http://jack-o-lantern12.deviantart.com/art/Morning-Hug-479221448
> 
> Sam had way to much fun shopping online.

Since bringing Bucky to Sam had been a quick thing before Steve had to leave for a mission Sam started ordering the man's clothes online since Bucky didnt trust himself around people. At first it had started out as little jokes like getting him American Flag underwear. Then after the three of them worked into being together as a trio the clothing got a few more ideas.

"Morning Steve." Bucky smiled as he gave his boyfriend a kiss before getting himself breakfast. 

Steve had to two a double take when he saw what was written on Bucky's underwear. 'Insert here' with an arrow pointing down.

Later on that day He found Bucky wearing a shirt reading 'Keep calm and eat me out'

"Sam has to stop online shopping for you." he said.

"Why what's wrong with the shirt it's not like you were complaining last night." Bucky replied.


	14. Chapter 14

Seeing as both Bucky and Steve both had their own forms of super soldier serum that left them with amazing stamina. Sam Wilson however was only a man an unaltered man. He was good in bed like any other with a decent recovery time. Sam never ended up on the bottom or stuck between Steve and Bucky both of them fucking him wide open.

Today that was going to change. Sam came home around six that night happy to find his boyfriends there waiting for him. "Come on we have a surprise for you."

"What did you to cook up?"

"We didn't really cook anything. But we came to a conclusion. You're on the bottom tonight." Bucky smiled. 

Steve opened the bedroom door and grinned. "We are going to make your cum as many times as we can." He said wrapping an arm around the man's waist as he pulled him in for a hug.

"I promise you cum three times before either of us even puts a dick in you." Bucky growled in his ear. The voice went straight to his cock, along with Steve as he pulled the first orgasm from him by sucking him off.

Next Bucky had him bent over the bed and was four fingers deep while Steve watched. "You are going to be delirious with pleasure by the time we're done." he said. 

Bucky thrusts his fingers in and out of Sam's greedy hole stretching him out for what was to come. HE focused on Sam's prostate, rubbing, poking and stroking it until he came again his legs shaking being left dizzy with it.

Helping him onto the bed he kissed Sam praising him as he moved over for Steve to take over. Steve nuzzled him at first stealing a few kisses. "Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine." 

Steve slipped a large dildo into his lover's accepting entrance, lowly thrusting it in and out of his hole before pressing a the tip of a vibrator to the space between the man's scrotum and entrance which set the man off screaming with pleasure again. 

"Fuck! Steve." Sam writhed under Steve fucking himself on the dildo Steve had pushed into his ass. "God damn it." 

Good thing they moved to a house when they did.

It took a bit longer to bring thing the third orgasm out of the man. By this point Sam would actually say he had an orgasm that caused him to black out. When he came around to fully pay attention Bucky and Steve were both holding him, waiting for him to come around before continuing. 

Positioning the dark skinned man between them Steve pushed into his stretched hole first with Bucky to follow close behind. Feeling both moving in and out of him left Sam's mind fuzzy and his body tingling with need. 

Sam felt like he was on the brink of orgasm for twenty of so minutes before tears started to well in his eyes. "I can't. I can't cum anymore."

"Yes you can." Bucky said between kisses. "Cum for us baby." 

Sam came, his walls clenching around the two cocks buried deep in his ass. He pulled Steve and Bucky over the edge with him, both cumming deep inside him.

After a few minutes of waiting They pulled apart and Steve got clothes to clean them all down before letting Bucky move them into their king size bed. Tucked between the two Sam settled in, exhausted. "We love you Sammy." Bucky smiled giving him a soft chaste kiss before Steve joined them. "That we do."


End file.
